


It Was Supposed To Be Me

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: It was all over...everything. There was nothing left for either of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

AN: This is my very first story. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading. I do not own anything. Just playing in this world.

 

It was supposed to be me. It was SUPPOSED to be me! "DO YOU HEAR ME DAMN YOU? IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME!"

Sitting there on a patch of soft grass, grass as green as HIS eyes, sat a lone figure holding something close to their chest, almost as if it were a treasure. In their hands clutched a bundle of bloody clothing and rapidly cooling flesh. Not too far off in the distance lay the remains of Hogwarts. Crumbling stones, remnants of fires, scorched earth….and of course the bodies. Bodies from both the Light and the Dark. A great battle had just taken place. A battle to end all battles. Many losses from both sides occurred. The greatest loss had seemed to be for the Dark. Their leader, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You Know Who, The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, an entity, not a man as he did not have enough humanity left in him to be called a man, lay dead. The spell meant for the Light's Hero rebounded on him and destroyed him. Victory was at hand. The Dark was defeated and Light would return to the Wizarding World.

"You weren't supposed to die. You weren't supposed to leave me." Silent sobs wracked though their frame. Tears splashed on the dirt encrusted check cradled in their arms. "Why did you do it? You knew I was ready to die. It was supposed to be me."

A few feet away lay the mangled remains of a partially hooded figure. Visibly evident were a series of slashes cutting all along their body. Blood seeped into the ground all around. The person was not moving, not breathing, frozen in time with a wand clutched in their lifeless hand. Another word, another spell would never pass their lips. But the damage had already been done.

"It was meant for me. Why did you stand in front of me? He called my name. He pointed his wand at me. He wanted to take out the 'traitor'. He didn't even see you. Why did you jump in front of me? You had already faced the Killing Curse once tonight. Did you think you were invincible? What were you thinking? I was not worth this. I was not worth your life. You foolish brat….my…foolish brat."

Gripping tightly onto his bundle, potions stained calloused fingers gently caressed HIS lips. All warmth had already left them. Only moments ago he had been looking forward to kissing those lips again. Holding HIM tight and never letting HIM go. Now, there was no warmth, no life, no laughter, no arguments, no passion….nothing. Just emptiness. For a brief moment there was a future. A future of love with this wonderful man. Now, all that is left are years of a hollowed existence.

"It was supposed to be me."


End file.
